Showers are widely used in the people's daily life, while the technology of outlet unit combined with head shower and hand shower is provided as well. It's provided with an outlet unit combined with a fixed shower and a hand shower disclosed in American patent database with application number of US20050098661, disclosed in Chinese patent database with application number of CN200580036723, announced in Chinese patent database with application number of CN200620065207.8, disclosed in American patent database with application number of US20070022528. The outlet of the fixed shower is disposed with a plug groove for hand shower. It has a regulating switch button disposed in the inlet end and at the back side of the fixed unit of the shower for the switch of the outlet function of the fixed shower and the hand shower. In American patent database with application number of US200602422759, it is disclosed with a supporting device for outlet unit, the first shower is connected to the first outlet and fixed to the wall, the first shower is disposed with a plug groove for the second shower, and the second shower is connected to the second outlet through flexible tube. In American patent database with application number of US20070158460, it is disclosed with a water diversion device for a shower, which includes a fixed shower and a hand shower, the water diversion regulating button is disposed in the handle of the hand shower connected to the flexible tube.
The above technical proposals are provided with an outlet unit combined with a fixed shower and a hand shower, which have disadvantages as below: firstly, when the outlet unit is used, people have to insert the hand shower to the socket and switch the water diversion button with unpleasant method and inconvenient usage; secondly, the socket of the head shower affects the selection of the switch mechanism of the outlet functions of the head shower, with little selection of the switch mechanism. For example, the rotation switch mechanism can not be selected.